Player versus player
, where Live PvP is normally located.]]Player versus player (abbreviated as "PvP" and called Live PvP in Town) is a type of multiplayer interactive conflict within a game between two or more live participants. This is in contrast where players compete against computer controlled opponents, which is referred to as player versus environment (PvE). PvP for Ninja Saga was first released on September 21, 2009. All public PvP matches are ranked matches, meaning that the player's results, including wins, losses, draws, and disconnections, are being recorded. All private PvP matches are player matches and players' results are not being recorded. History Release of PvP Player vs Player was released on September 21, 2009. Upon its release, no restrictions, with the exception of players required to be at least level 5, were made. However on September 29, 2009, restrictions were made and players could only use up to 5 consumable items per match or round. On October 2, 2009, chat filters were made in the chat. The NPC that hosted PvP was Aiko, brother of Shin and Ken, stepbrother of Anaki, and granddaughter of Chiyo, and cousin of Vadar. Closing and reviving PvP At some point in 2011, PvP was closed for a long time. But a new PvP system was in closed beta testing since October 26, 2011 and a few amount of players were invited to test Phase 1 of the new PvP system. On November 3, 2011, Phase 2 of the new PvP system was being tested in closed beta. Players who participated in Phase 1 received 100 Tokens at this point. PvP went into open beta on December 30, 2011 and all players could test it but there was a limit on how many players could go into the lobby. PvP was finally re-released in stability on January 19, 2012. On January 20, 2012, a private room was available for premium users where they could battle without getting their results recorded. On June 6, 2012, two Team PvP battle modes became available as a beta release: 2v2 and 3v3. Ninja Saga confirmed to me that PvP will return sometime next month, which is in May 2013. Achievements When the achievement system was released on February 23, 2011, two sets of achievements regarding PvP were available. Achievements in Live PvP can be completed by completing matches and by winning matches. The two sets of PvP achievements are PvP is Fun! and "I Rule PvP!" which are both battle achievements. The list of achievements on the web version regarding to PvP are: * PvP is Fun! I: Play 1 PvP battles (10 points) * PvP is Fun! II: Play 10 PvP battles (10 points) * PvP is Fun! III: Play 50 PvP battles (10 points) * PvP is Fun! IV: Play 100 PvP battles (10 points) * PvP is Fun! V: Play 500 PvP battles (10 points) * PvP is Fun! VI: Play 1000 PvP battles (10 points) * PvP is Fun! VII: Play 5000 PvP battles (20 points) * PvP is Fun! VIII: Play 10000 PvP battles (30 points) * I Rule PvP! I: Win 1 PvP battles (10 points) * I Rule PvP! II: Win 10 PvP battles (10 points) * I Rule PvP! III: Win 50 PvP battles (10 points) * I Rule PvP! IV: Win 100 PvP battles (10 points) * I Rule PvP! V: Win 500 PvP battles (20 points) * I Rule PvP! VI: Win 1000 PvP battles (30 points) * I Rule PvP! VII: Win 5000 PvP battles (40 points) * I Rule PvP! VIII: Win 10000 PvP battles (50 points) There are also PvP achievement in the mobile version of Ninja Saga. So far, there are only two PvP achievements and they can only be obtained locally via bluetooth. * Bluetooth Fighter: Played 1 Battle via Bluetooth (5 points) * Bluetooth Winner!: Win 1 Battle via Bluetooth (5 points) Gallery Arena.png|The old Arena, where Live PvP was located. Arena-lobby.jpg|The old Live PvP lobby in 2009. PvP Loading Screen.png|The new loading screen to the PvP lobby after the update. New PvP lobby.png|The new PvP lobby. PVP.jpg|A PvP battle. Arena in the iOS version.PNG|The main lobby in the Arena for the iOS. Searching for other iDevices for PvP via bluetooth.PNG|Searching for nearby iDevices via Bluetooth. Found an iDevice for PvP via bluetooth.PNG|Found a nearby iDevice after searching. Waiting for the player to accept bluetooth match.PNG|Waiting for the opponent to accept a PvP match on the iOS. PvP iOS Players screen.PNG|The Ready screen after the opponent accepts the match. Battling against another player (iOS).PNG|Battling against another player in PvP. Waiting for the opponent to make a move (iOS).PNG|Waiting for the opponent to make an action on their iDevice. Winning a PvP match on the iOS.PNG|Winning a PvP match on the iOS. Losing a PvP match on the iOS.PNG|Losing a PvP match on the iOS. See also *Arena *Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Town